My Messed UpLife
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: AU. My first high school fic. I suck at summaries some times. multi-chapter. Used to be called My Love Life SUCKS (Or So I Thought). Rating may change to M later on, still not sure though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I should be updating my other stories, but the prompt in my creative writing class on Wednesday was the un-asked question. It inspired me to write this. I hope you like. Sorry if the characters are ooc. In this story Naruto and *vomits a little* Karin are cousins, since her last name really is Uzamaki. If you don't believe me then go look it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So no suing me you damn lawyers!**

**Rated T for a reason**

**this is sakura's inner**

_this is thought_

"this is talking"

_**writing**_

**Flames will be used to burn ALL the bodies of this damn lawyers and ALL Kakashi's perverted books**

* * *

Every day I see him and I am to afraid to talk to him. The ironic thing is that we have every single class together and in every class (except gym) we sit right next to his fangirls found about it and now I have to hide from them all the time outside of class. Right now it is biology (our last class of the day) and our pedophile looking teacher keeps going on and on about snakes. That man gives me ( and everyone else) the creeps. I look over to the right and see him. The sun coming in through the window brings out his pale skin and raven hair that sort of looks like a chickens ass in the back. I notice something fall onto my desk, I look around and see Karin (his #1 fangirl and the school's biggest slut/whore) glaring at me. I opened the note and read **_Hey Pinky! Quit staring at my Sasuke-kun. He would never even look at you if it wasn't for the fact of this damn seating chart._ -Karin**.I am about to crumple up the note when I feel it being taken out of my small hand. I look down and saw Sasuke had taken the note and was reading it. I felt the heat ris to my face. I look over at Karin. She has a wierd expresion on her face. **Must have seen Sasuke reading the note. **_You're probably right inner. _**Hell Yeah I'm right! Want me to get even with that whore?** _No I can handle it. _**OK! **I look Karin in the eye and mouth BITCH. Just as she was about to say something, Orochimaru-sensi said "Any thing you want to share with the class Miss Uzamaki?" "No Sensi" He went back to teaching. While I am trying to take notes I felt something slightly heavy on my sholders. I look and see an arm. Sasuke's arm to be exact. _What the hell!_ When I turn to ask him to remove his arm from me I end up looking directly into his enchanting onyx eyes and he smirks at me. The heat rises to my face again. I try ti shrug his arm off, but he tightens his grip and pulls me closer to him. I can sense Karins anger. **HA! Take that BITCH! **The bell rings and I get out of there faster than Oogie Boogie when he sees Jack Skellington (**A/N: Yes I made Sakura a Tim Burton fan and her favorite movie Nightmare Before Christmas. Deal with it.**) After I get my things from my locker I text my friend Ino. _**Hey Pig! Hey Wolf! Are you still going to pick me up? About that... What? I am going on a date with Shikamaru and can't pick you . It's how much he means to you. So you aren't angry? Ofcourse ticked off that I have to walk home, but you and Shika are perfect for eachother and I want you to be happy. You're the best Saku!Bye! Bye Ino!** _I am glad that she is happy, but I wish that she wouldn't wait till the last minute to tell me. As soon as I step outside I decide to go sit on the bench under the sakura trees and enjoy this beautiful day. After ten minutes I am about to get up when a car stops in front of me. The window is open and I can see Sasuke in the drivers seat. "Get in."

* * *

**A/N2: OOOO! Good right? Sorry about the cliffhanger I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I will probaby update more stories next week because it is... SPRNG BREAK! I would love to hear what you think and any ideas you may want to share with me. Later Bitches!**

**3 Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter BITCHES! Just kidding. Or am I? Anyways, I decided to update because it is Sakura's Birthday! Sakura-blosom would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Sure. Julez-chan does not own Naruto, or any of the character, espesially Sasuke-kun or me.**

**Sasuke: (seductively in Sakura-blosom's ear) I own you.**

**Me: Enough you two before I am forced to cast a spell that gives you nightmaares for 4 months!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: (shivering with fear) Hai Julia.**

**Me: Oh and Sakura-blosom...**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Sakura!**

**Sakura: Thanks everyone!**

**Me: Flames will be used to burn the bodies of lawyers and ALL of Kakashi's perverted books.**

**Kakashi: HEY!**

**Eveyone Else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

* * *

Recape: As soon as I stepped outside I decided too go sit on the bench under the sakura trees and enjoy this beautiful day. After ten minutes I am about to get up when a car stops in front of me. The window is open and I can see Sasuke in the drivers seat. "Get in.":End recap

I am pretty sure I have a What The Fuck look on my face. My guess must be true because he has that damn smirk on his face again. **That SMEXY smirk! I think I may faint.** _Good. Now I can have some peace and quiet. _**What? Why you hatting on me? **_Did you forget what he did last period? _**No. Why? **_I'm pretty sure he was using us to piss of Karin. _**Probably, but you can't deny it felt good when he tuched us, and you can't say you didn't like it because I liked it and we are the same person.** _Damn it! I hate it when you're right._** *smug look on face*** _*Face Palm*_ "Are you going to get in or am I going to have to put you in the car myslef?" He said still smirking. "Why?" "You need a ride don't you?" Damn that arogant asshole. I know I have a huge crush on him, but that doesn't mean he can be an aragont asshole and I won't get pissed. "Why would I get in the same cat as you?" Still smirking. Damn, I thought that would wipe the smirk right off his (gourgeous) face. "Just get in. Don't make this any more diffiucult." I thought about it for a minute, picked up my stuff, and ran. I hope that was enough to lose him. I am fast, but Sasuke is faster. I stopped in the middle of the forrest next to the school. I ran about 400 yards in 5 minutes. I needed to rest. Bad idea. As soon as I stopped I felt a pair of arms snake around my waistand was pulled against something hard. "AH!" I know it is Sasuke. His lips brush my ear as he says "I said not to make it difficult." Heat rising to my face again. _Damn! _Net thing I know he is running with me in his arms bridal style back to his car. I, being a civilized girl, politely aske dhim to put me down. "LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE!" Not! I got no reply "THIS IS KIDNAPPING! HELP!" "Hn." Awe, yes his infamous one word awnser that sounds like he is constipated. By then we were at his car and he was strapping me in with the seatbelt. After he gets in, he just starts driving without asking where I live, infact he went the other direction. "Hey dumbass, my house is the other way!" 'I know." I think my heart just stopped. He knows where I live. WHATTHEFUCK!? Has he been stalking me? He really is kidnapping me now isn't he? Dear Kami please help me? I notice we haven't stopped at all. There is no traffic at all today. FUCKMYLIFE!

(3 hours later)

We have been driving for hours. I tried to get him to stop because I was hungry. Turns out he already had snack foods in his glovecompartment and bottles of water in the back. He thought this through. Damn! I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know Sasuke had opened my door and I fell to the ground. "Ow." He gently grabed my wrist and pulled me up. "You fell asleep about an hour and a half ago." I couldn't believe what I heard. We were driving for 3 hours. So it is about 6pm now. He is so lucky my parents abandond me when I was 3. It sucked but my Aunt Tsunade (the mayor) rasied me and let me live on my own when I was 10 with her suport of course. Why is that lucky for him? It is since I have no parents who would worry about me and Tsunade has let me be independednt since I was 15. I looked around and saw a huge mansion. _Is this where he lives?_ I look over at him and see that he is not payig attention to what I am doing. I take this chance and run, but since luck is not on my side right now and before I am even 5 feet away Sasuke grabbed me around the waist again. "LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream at him as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and starts walking towards the mansion. When we get inside I was hoping he would put me down. I was wrong. As he kept walking I noticed how close his hand was to my ass. I wiggled and squirmed in hopes he would at least drop me. My efforts were in vain. After being carried for what seemed like an eternity he stopped in front of a door. As soon as we entered the room he threw me onto a very large(about king sized) and very soft bed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" After I scream that at him, he leans in clos to me.

* * *

**A/N2: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but that is all I can think of right now. The tittle changed because the story changed in my head while typing this. Pkease let me know what you think and and any ideas you have for this story that you want to share with me. And also leave a present for Sakura-blosom. ****Later BITCHES!**

** 3,**

**Julia**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry this is just an authors note.I will replace this with a real chapter later. I have a few things I want to ask you guys:**

**1) Tell me ideas you have for this story. I want to know what you want so I can work it in with my ideas.**

**2) I am thinking of adding more parings, would you like that?**

**3) Parings I will add if you think it is a good idea are: NaruHina and NejTen for sure.**

**4) I can't decide on these parings: ShikaTema and SaIno or ShikaIno and Temari is just friends with all of them.**

**Please tell me what you think in the review or pm me please. For motivation if you tell me what you think you can do whatever you want to one of these characters:**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Naruto**

**Kakashi**

**Lee**

**Gai**

**Itatchi**

**Gaara**

**Tenten**

**Neji**

**Kiba**

**Pervy Sage(I don't know how to spell his name)**

**Karin(SLUT!)**

**Sasori**

**Now go a head and pm me or press that button down there.**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


End file.
